


[Comic] Parahuman in love

by mizore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fan Comics, Gentle Erwin, M/M, Perv Levi, Wolf Hybrids, jeanere one is just onesided crush, okay i mean both of them is perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is the owner of two wolf hybrids who like to bully him all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's met them

**Author's Note:**

> Eren Jaeger (18 year old) is the owner of 2 male wolf hybrids, Erwin and Levi, an experiment by his late father. Right now, Eren is living together with the wolves in their lovely house. Levi is working at a garage as a mechanic, Erwin as a barista at the Cafe and Bakery owned by Eren’s late parents with Mike, located in the 1st floor of their home. Pretty much Eren get tease everyday by those two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters intruduction

  
.  
  
.  



	2. Let's met them

  
.  
.  
  
.  
  
.  


Bonus: Snuggle in sofa.  



	3. Jean's love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a crush on Eren but...

.  .  .  .  . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is eruereri with Jean’s unrequited love :'D  
> i can't help it that somehow i always ended up draw them so idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much this AU is just me doodling this threesome pairing and then comic happened :D  
> i'm into rivaere, jeanere, eruren... okay i'm just loving Eren with everyone, okay?  
> met me in tumblr guys! mizozoh.tumblr.com


End file.
